


Going the Distance

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown Third Series [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: She misses him but does he miss her? Fluff. Sport/Steph oneshot  Song included is Go the Distance by Michael Bolton





	Going the Distance

This should have been one of the most exciting days of her life.  It should have been but it wasn’t.  Turning twenty-one was a milestone that many of her friends wouldn’t let her forget.  They’d brought enough beer to make them all drunk until New Years.  Everybody was partying at an off campus house that one of her friends lived in during the school year.  This way they weren’t on the college’s property and those who were in no shape to drive or ride the bus back to campus could spend the night.

          She heaved a sigh and went outside.  She needed some fresh air.  Her friends from college were well meaning she supposed but they weren’t her friends from home or LazyTown.  LazyTown.  She hadn’t been back since she was sixteen.  That summer she’d gotten a job to save money for college and she didn’t get any vacation time flipping burgers.  Sure she still talked to her Uncle and she Facebooked with Tixie, Stingy, Ziggy, and Pixel.  The one person she really wanted to talk to never seemed to be around when she called.

          The sky opened up and it began to drizzle.  They’d been calling for rain since Tuesday but she ignored the drops on her skin.  Goosebumps formed as the cold water hit her arms and she shivered involuntarily.  He’d loved the rain.  They’d stayed outside during quite a few storms just to get wet and jump in the puddles.  She’d also gotten quite a few head colds but it was worth it. 

          The party raged on inside, no one seemingly realizing the reason they were partying was missing.  They were happy listening to the music, eating snacks, drinking, and probably already digging into the cake someone had brought.  Her mind floated to all the men she’d dated in her life.  Mentally she’d always compared them to him.  None really stacked up and most of the relationships were short.  Most of that was her fault.  She never gave them a chance.  She laughed.  All.  All had been two.  Back in high school, she’d gone to junior ball with one and senior prom with the other.  It wasn’t as if boys didn’t ask her to go out, she just told them she was dating someone and they dropped it.  Even if “dating” only had meant mentally, it was all she could do to keep them away.  At one point, one of her friends had remarked that she was beating men off with a stick.

          She heaved another sigh.  Her hair was now a dark pink because it was all soaked.  The rain’s pace had picked up.  Her black shirt hid how wet she was but the pink heart in the middle of it told a different story.

          Thunder rumbled and it shook her from her thoughts.  They hadn’t called for thunderstorms; she’d better head in.  He wasn’t coming no matter how hard she wished.  Standing, she turned, her shoulders slumped.  Maybe she’d be better off if she just tried to move on.  Maybe life wouldn’t be so hard. 

          “Is this puddle taken?”  That voice.  It couldn’t be.  She turned and couldn’t believe it.

          “I’ll take that as a no,” he jumped into it splashing both of them.  She shrieked.  It was cold and all of a sudden she’d realized just how cold she was.  And then just as always he pulled her into his arms.

          “I missed you so much,” she said.  His response was to smile and then shout,

          “Ladder!”  Looking up, she saw the familiar outline of his ship.  He had her hold onto his neck and wrap her legs around his waist so that she was on his back.  He climbed with lightening speed up into the airship.

          Once inside he set her down and disappeared to find them some towels.  They were both soaked and she could hear his boots squeak as he walked.  Handing her a towel, he smiled that infectious smile.

          “What are you doing here?  Don’t you have a town to protect?”  She asked, her tone hinted she was a little upset.

          “Your Uncle gave me the night off.  Ziggy is filling in.  He’s quite the hero you know,” he smiled as he handed her a towel.  “Besides its your birthday.”

          “What makes this one so special?”  She raised an eyebrow.

          “It’s special because its been five years since we last saw each other.  I’ve been an idiot.  Can you forgive me?”  He wanted to know.

          “Forgive you?  For not being available when I call?  I mean you do have a town to look after,” she was confused.  He paused, unsure how to continue.  He wanted to make sure she felt the same way.  She seemed to sense something was wrong.

 

_I have often dreamed, Of a far off place, Where a hero's welcome, Would be waiting for me, Where the crowds will cheer, When they see my face, And a voice keeps saying, This is where I'm meant to be…_

          He sat down on the floor and she sat down next to him.  There were a lot of unspoken words and neither one knew were to start.

 

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance, I will find my way, If I can be strong, I know ev'ry mile, Will be worth my while, When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong…_

          “I thought I had found my place in the world.  LazyTown was great.  Everybody was happy to see me and they loved me.  I thought I could be content for the rest of my life and then you left and never came back,” he looked at her.  She’d grown up quite a bit in those five years but the look in her eyes was the same as it had always been.

 

_Down an unknown road, To embrace my fate, Though the road may wander, It will lead me to you, And a thousand years, Would be worth the wait, It may take a lifetime, But somehow I'll see it through…_

          “Suddenly LazyTown wasn’t where I wanted to be.  I tried to hide it but I think everyone noticed.  It was empty and I felt empty,”

 

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance, And I'll stay on track, No I won't accept defeat, It's an uphill slope, But I won't lose hope, Till I go the distance, And my journey is complete…_

          “I know it’s probably wrong and I probably shouldn’t feel this way but I just can’t let these feelings go,”

 

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part, For a hero's strength is measured by his heart…_

          “I only want to know if you feel the same way.  Just say the word and I’ll let them go.  Just for you.  It’s always been for you.  I…”

 

_Like a shooting star, I can go the distance, I will search the world, I will face its harms, I don't care how far, I can go the distance, Till I find my hero's welcome, Waiting in your arms..._

          He never finished his sentence as he found her lips occupying his.  All the pent up emotions they had had just seemed to melt away with that simple kiss.  The party and people below were completely forgotten and for that moment nothing else mattered.  Neither knew what lay ahead but they’d deal with it.  Right now all they cared about was each other.

 

_I will search the world, I will face its harms, Till I find my hero's welcome, Waiting in your arms..._

**The End**


End file.
